


A girl's best friend is her motorbike

by Flexor



Series: The life and loves of Yang Xiao Long [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, HappyFunSexyTiem, Sunflowyr, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yang Xiao Long needs to be in the little town of Dinorwig to have her motorbike serviced, and Lie Ren needs to go there to get fresh batteries from the power plant, Yang is happy to take Ren for a ride.</p><p>Yes, dear friends, I too have succumbed to the temptation of writing RWBY smut, and objectively, officially, the cutest couple in RWBY is Yang and Ren. It's true, it has been measured. I'm sure it's on the wiki somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A girl's best friend is her motorbike

"Well, unless anyone needs me, I'm off to Dinorwig."

Yang looked round the mess hall at her sisters, friends, and Weiss. Lie Ren, JNPR's team ninja, looked up.

"Did you say Dinorwig?"

"Yeah. Gonna have Bumblebee's oil filters changed. They're getting a bit stuffy."

"Oh. I have to go to Dinorwig, to get some batteries for Nora's, um... for Nora."

Blake got a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like "vibrator". But because Blake was the nice girl she was, that couldn't _possibly_ be right. Yang chuckled. If Ren needed batteries for his love, who was Yang to deny him?

"Wanna come with? I'm sure I can find another helmet."

"If it's no trouble. I can always grab some batteries later, but we're not heading out there for a few days at least."

"No trouble. Pick yourself up and follow me."

Ren and Yang walked out of the mess hall and into the place where Yang kept her pride and joy. The motorbike called Bumblebee could be described in two words: yellow, and _fast_. Yang opened the outside doors for a little light, and then bent over a small mountain of junk to dig out her second helmet for Ren. Ren studied Yang's bottom, a criminally under-rated area what with the attention her top usually got. Yang turned round with another helmet in her hands and a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Here you go. Does it fit?"

Ren looked at it. Someone had used a permanent marker to draw a sunflower on it. Ren preferred lotus flowers, but it fit well enough. As Ren fastened his chin strap, Yang pushed out her bike, and locked the garage door behind her. When she turned round, Ren was bent over, looking at Bumblebee's engine. She resolutely put her hand behind her back, because _no_ touching butts with claims on them. She got on the bike, put on her sunglasses, and patted the seat behind her.

"Get on. Hold on tight."

With a touch of a button, the bike sprang to life. Yang gunned the engine.

"Here we go!" 

 

There is an art, or at least an etiquette, to riding a bike with a passenger. You give them a bit of time to get used to the bike, and you don't accelerate so fast they fall off, because that would be rude. Also, you don't ride on winding roads too fast. A few weeks back, Yang had taken Blake to a concert, and forgotten about this until Blake had remarked, matter-of-factly, what a shame it would be if someone puked all over her hair now that it had been done up all pretty. So Yang played nice.

She needn't have worried about Ren, though. While Yang was more of a hit-them-hard-and-fast type girl when it came to fighting, Ren put the artistry in martial arts. Yang had watched him at it, and the way he handled his aura was a thing of beauty. Part of those skills was an excellent sense of balance, and after a few miles, she wouldn't have been able to tell that he was even there except for his hands on her waist. Because Ren was every inch a gentleman, his hands were a polite few inches away from her breasts. Yang really didn't want to turn Ren's ride into a rollercoaster of horror, but one of her favorite pieces of road was coming up. She shouted over her shoulder.

"You okay to go a bit faster?"

"Go ahead. I've ridden motorcycles before. Nothing like this, though."

Yang opened up the throttle. Bumblebee roared and shot forward as if her leash had been cut. After the first two corners, Yang had adjusted to the extra weight and she cut the curves as tightly as always. She felt Ren's hands tighten on her stomach, but she couldn't afford to lose her concentration to see if he was okay. Ten minutes later, they came out from under the trees onto a straight bit and Yang eased up a bit, looking back at Ren, who had a big smile on his face. Yang patted his thigh.

"How was it for you, baby?"

"You were _wonderful_ ," said Ren with a laugh that was very different from his normal seriousness.

"I live to please," said Yang. 

 

They rode on at a brisk pace for about an hour and a half. The wind and the roar of the engine made it impossible to talk, but when they came to the sign of a roadside cafe, Yang pointed, and Ren gave her a thumbs-up. They pulled in a mile further on and Yang turned off the engine. They got off Bumblebee, and she gently clicked as her engine cooled. The day was bright and sunny, so Ren walked inside to get drinks and Yang found a table outside. She smiled at Ren as he handed her a bottle of apple juice. Yang drank half of it, sloshed the juice round in her bottle, and looked at him.

"So what are these batteries for? Don't tell me it really is for a vibrator."

Ren leaned back against the wall, eyes closed.

"It would be a vibrator for an Ursa. It's for her charger. You know Nora's semblance stores electricity?"

Yang nodded. "I store kinetic energy. Same difference."

"Quite," said Ren. "When her reserves are low, she plugs herself in."

"We do have power sockets at Beacon, you know?"

"These batteries are charged at the hydro-electric plant at Dinorwig. Nora says she can feel the difference."

"Get out of here! Only the best organic electricity will do for Nora? Little snob."

Ren shrugged. "Dinorwig uses water. It's nice clean energy. No oil, no Dust. If that makes her happy, it makes me happy." Ren emptied his bottle and balanced it on his finger. When he had it perfectly still, he flipped it up and caught it on his fingertip.

Yang watched him do it, thinking Nora was a very lucky girl. A man who's good with his fingers is one worth keeping. "Come on Ren," she said. "You two ain't fooling anyone. Why don't you just go ahead and admit it." Yang's eyes gleamed at Ren. "Climb up on a table in the mess hall and kiss till you run out of breath. I'd cheer you on!"

Ren put down his bottle and laughed. "How many times do I have to tell everyone." He looked into Yang's eyes. "I love Nora. More than anyone else in the world. We've been together since we both lost our parents. I keep her safe, she keeps me from brooding, chases away the shadows in my head. Also, I'm not blind. I can see she's beautiful. But getting her clothes off?" Ren shook his head. "Never. No more than you would with Ruby. She's the closest thing to a little sister I have."

Yang looked at Ren for a moment, then nodded. Nora was _still_ a lucky girl. She pulled back an arm and threw her empty bottle into the trash can from ten yards away.

"Ready to go?"

Ren got up. "Yeah." 

 

As they walked back to the car park, Yang suddenly realised something, and a big grin grew on her face. Where before, she was on the road with a very cute boy, she was _now_ on the road with a very cute boy who, to use a technical term, wasn't fucking anybody. An already good day had just turned a lot better. She turned round to Ren and dangled Bumblebee's key in front of him on her little finger.

"Hey. Want a go?"

"Driving?"

"Yeah." Among other things, but haste makes waste.

"I'd be honored to," said Ren.

Yang dropped the key in his hand. "Damn right you are. A girl's best friend is her motorbike. Be nice to her, or else!"

Ren got on, and Yang pointed. "Right. Throttle, brakes. Be gentle with those, they _really_ work. Gear pedal, toe up, heel down, you've got seven gears. No need to throttle back when you switch, it's all synchronised. Oh, and that thing you've seen me do where I rev her up to eight thousand and then drop her in gear?"

"Yes..."

"Well, don't. She's a beast, and until you get a feel for it, you'll flip her if you do. Wheels point down. When they start pointing up, you are having a bad problem and you will _not_ go to Dinorwig today. So gently at first." Yang bit her lip. "Playing rough comes later. Got it?"

Ren looked at Yang for a long moment.

"Got it."

Yang got in the saddle behind Ren. Ren started up the engine, eased up the throttle, then put her in first gear. He gently led her out onto the road, then slowly sped up. Yang wrapped her arms round Ren, and ran her hands over his chest. She pressed large, soft, pillowy breasts into Ren's back and sighed into his ear. Underneath them, Bumblebee gave a little cough as Ren's hand twitched on the throttle.

They made their way through a woodland area with the nice twisty roads that all bikers love. Ren wasn't taking any chances with Yang's bike, slowing down at the curves, and keeping to the boring speed limits. Which was nice of him, but at this rate it would take _ages_ to get to Dinorwig. Yang rested her chin on Ren's shoulder, and held on a bit tighter.

 _Good_. 

 

They had passed through a small town. Next was a nearly straight motorway with lovely empty asphalt as far as the eye could see. Yang put her lips to Ren's ear.

"Open her up. Let her show you what she can really do. There's a sweet spot around thirteen thousand rpm in seventh gear. See if you can find it."

"Okay," said Ren. "Here we go!"

Bumblebee screamed as she passed through her gears, eager, hungry for distance, gorging herself on miles and miles of road. Ren glanced down at the speedometer, saw a ridiculous number and still, Bumblebee was accelerating. Yang's hands tightened on Ren's chest as the air pummeled them both. The bike started to shake. Ren hesitated.

Yang shouted in his ear. " _More!_ "

Ren opened up the throttle till it could go no further. If something would come up in front of them, they were dead, but what a way to go! The rev counter hit twelve thousand five hundred rpm, and was still climbing. The shaking became faster until suddenly, as they hit the right resonance frequency, the saddle became like a liquid and sent waves of pure ecstasy into their bodies. Ren heard Yang cry out, or maybe she was laughing. Her hand slowly slid down his stomach, and Ren eased up on the throttle just a bit.

Yang laughed. "Just checking if you're enjoying it as much as I am. Come _on_!"

Ren opened the throttle. 

 

They slowed down to more sane speeds and rode into the small town of Dinorwig. Dominating the landscape was the large hollow mountain with its water basin. By night, massive pumps would use leftover electricity from the grid to pump water from the lake below into the mountain. By day, the water would flow out, driving the generators that charged up Nora's batteries, and then Nora herself. Ren made for the power works and stopped in a parking space. Bumblebee's engine continued idling until Yang reached round and cut it off. She stepped down and watched Ren swing his leg over. He gave the key back, hesitating only a little.

"That was, um... unexpected," said Ren.

"Just in case you're wondering," said Yang, with a wicked grin, "Yes. Yes I do, and it's _great_!"

Ren shook his head, dizzy with adrenalin. "If you ever joke about Nora's vibrators again..."

"Aww... You wouldn't tell on a girl, would you? Especially since you liked it as much as I did. And _I_ have no shame."

They walked into the power plant and Ren replaced his empty batteries with full ones. Then Yang took them both to the station where she handed Bumblebee over to a heavily-muscled, purple-haired woman mechanic with a heart and dagger tattooed on her arm, named Lily. Lily told them that Bumblebee would be all ready around eight. They walked out into Dinorwig's vibrant early afternoon life. Yang stepped in front of Ren. He was about as tall as she was, and she could look into his eyes easily.

"We have about six hours to kill. Got any suggestions? I don't like being bored."

"Surely, Miss Xiao Long," said Ren, his voice dripping with mock horror, "you are not suggesting..."

Yang took a deep breath, stretching her top to its limits. She put her arms round Ren's neck, put her hand on the back of his head and pushed.

"I don't know. What do you _think_ I am suggesting?" 

 

"Hi! Do you have any rooms free?"

Yang beamed at the motel owner, a grey-haired balding man who squinted at her. A key appeared in his hand as if by magic.

"How many nights?"

"Um... Just one, I think."

"Twenty lien. Sign here please."

"Twenty... Um." Yang looked over her shoulder at Ren. "Actually, we only need it for a couple of hours." The filthy tackiness of what they were doing struck her, and with a gleam in her eyes, she took Ren's arm and put her head on his shoulder. "Can we have a room? Just for a couple of hours?"

"Sure," said the man. If he was appalled or amused, nothing on his face showed it.

"How much is that?"

"Twenty lien," said the man. "Sign here please."

"Uhh..."

Yang felt Ren tapping his hand on her arm, with ten lien in it. He bent over to her and whispered in her ear.

" _Worth_ _it_."

Yang laughed, put down ten lien of her own. Ren signed his name, trusting the motel owner not to squeal when the cops would show up, and grabbed the key.

"Machine is down the hall," said the motel owner. "Enjoy."

"Thanks!"

Shopkeep quietly chuckled to himself as he saw the kids sprint off to their couple of hours in heaven. Horny teenagers were a good chunk of his income, and he liked them as customers. Too busy to make trouble. All they did was mess up the bed and clear the minibar of everything edible, but he had a very good washing machine and peanuts were, well, peanuts. 

 

Ren watched Yang search every one of her pockets for coins and push them into the machine. She already had all of his. She pulled the knob and shiny packages came rolling out, each one a promise. With one hand, she swiped up the condoms, with her other she grabbed Ren by his shirt and sprinted off, trailing him like a flag. They found their cabin and Ren started to open the door when he suddenly stopped.

" _What_?" said Yang.

Ren raised a finger. "Listen."

From one of the other cabins came... noises. Creaking of metal springs, grunts, and cries of joy.

"Oo! We're not the first ones to think of this. Aww." Yang's eyes sparkled. "Think it's anyone we know?"

Ren opened the door. "Whoever it is, we can do better."

As soon as they were inside, Yang slammed Ren into the door, pressed her body against his and kissed him as though she was going to devour him whole. Ren, spoilt for choice for a moment on where to put his hands, settled on one hand on her butt, the other between her shoulder blades, pulling her in tighter. He closed his fist on a handful of golden blonde hair and pulled her head back so he could look into her eyes.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this? Really sure?"

"Shut up and get my clothes off already."

To give the right example, Yang pushed Ren's arms up and pulled his top over his head. She dropped it on the floor, then started on his belt. Ren pushed Yang back, pulled down the zipper on her leather jacket. Yang shrugged it off, and let it fall to the floor. Ren was powerless to look away from Yang's big hard nipples poking through the thin fabric of her yellow crop top.

"How does a girl like you _not_ wear a bra?"

"Training," said Yang, eyes aglow. "Healthy exercise and good food."

She ripped open the buttons on Ren's fly and pushed down his trousers, pulling him towards the bed hopping until he managed to kick them off. Yang's fingers ran up Ren's thigh. Ren gave her a push. She fell back on the bed pulling Ren on top of her, and then it was high time for another round of kissing. Ren's hand slid up from her thigh to underneath her top. Yang's breath raced. Literally every boy she'd been with, and the one or two experimental girls, had gone straight for her breasts first thing. Which Yang was perfectly happy with. She _loved_ having her breasts stroked, especially by people who knew what they were doing. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back, lips parted, and sighed. Her earlier guess had been right. Ren's lips were in her neck, and his erection was rubbing against her thigh. Yang grabbed Ren's ponytail and pulled his head up.

"Hey. You're almost ready to come aren't you?"

"Uhnn," said Ren.

"That's what I thought. Turn over. I'll get you off first. I'm not wasting a whole rubber on thirty seconds of fucking."

"Hnng," said Ren, meaning that that was a marvellous idea that deserved immediate acting upon.

"My thoughts exactly," said Yang. She grabbed a pillow and dropped it on the wooden floor for her knees. "Let's see what we have here." She pulled down Ren's boxers, down to his feet, and threw them over her shoulder. Then, she put her hands on his knees and slowly slid them up, looking up at Ren's face. "If you come quickly, I won't mind a bit." She wrapped both hands round Ren's erect cock, and breathed warm air on the tip peeking out. Ren cried out as the tip of her tongue touched him. Yang slowly ran her hand over Ren's stomach as she took him deeper into her mouth, moving slowly, enjoying his little gasps when her tongue touched a good bit, the way his hands gripped the sheet. She let him slip from her mouth, waited for him to look at her. Yang pulled the underside of her top down, till her breasts popped out. Ren reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Hmm," purred Yang. "Willpower. I like it."

She took Ren's cock in her hand and put it between her breasts, then pressed them together and slowly moved them up and down once to show what the idea was.

"Go on..."

Ren pulled back a little, then pushed his hips up with a gasp.

"Yes. Come on."

Ren put his hands on Yang's shoulders and moved faster, the head of his cock looking out from between Yang's breasts on every thrust. She tried to catch it with her tongue, but couldn't quite reach it. She pushed her hair out of the way, took Ren's cock in her hand, and went in for the kill, taking him in as far as she could, sucking hard, moving faster, until at last Ren gave a shout and a thick stream of warm juice spurted into Yang's mouth. She slowed down, swallowing everything. She got up, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, and lay down next to Ren, who was catching his breath. He looked at her, kissed her.

"You... You are _really_ good at this."

Yang gave a little smirk. Of course. Ren pushed her shoulder, turned her onto her back.

"Your turn."

Ren moved on top of her, bending down. He briefly kissed her lips, then her cheek, then the soft spot just underneath her ear. He moved down to her collarbone, then circled her nipple with gentle kisses.

Yang sighed. "Oh, I _like_ this."

Ren reached up and brushed his fingers over her cheek. Then, with his palm up, he brushed his fingernails down Yang's stomach, making her muscles tense up. Yang held her breath as Ren undid the button on her shorts and pushed his hand inside. His fingers found the short curly hairs, and gave a playful little tug on them, making her laugh. He bent down over Yang's breast again, sucking gently on her nipple, running his tongue round it, as his fingers explored the places between Yang's legs, saving the most sensitive bit for later. Yang's eyes closed, and a long, drawn out moan came from her lips. Ren raised himself off the bed, and moved between Yang's knees. He tapped her bottom and Yang raised it up so he could pull her shorts and her top down to her feet. Yang kicked up and sent them flying into the room.

Ren kneeled down and put Yang's legs over his shoulders, her heels bumping into his back. He put his hands onto her stomach and slid them up to her breasts, slowly running his fingertips over the soft skin. He gently kissed his way along the sensitive inside of Yang's thighs till he came to the spot in between, gently breathing on it before touching her with his lips. Yang held her breath as Ren's tongue moved from the bottom of her slit to the very top, then let her breath out in a shrill cry. Ren slowly rolled Yang's nipples between his fingers, then put his mouth over her, and moved quicker, up and down. Yang opened her legs wider, pushing her feet down on his back, pushing herself up against Ren's mouth. She looked down at Ren's head between her legs, fully concentrated on what he was doing, until he glanced up at her. That glint of his eyes was what did it for her. She cried out at every touch of his tongue, as his fingers played with her nipples, now and then pinching, not too hard, but noticable. With one hand, she grabbed the sheet, with the other a handful of Ren's black hair. She pushed him down, and herself up. Ren's tongue pressed hard on her clit and Yang's orgasm hit her. Her whole body twitched, despite her trying to keep still so Ren wouldn't lose his place. Finally, she relaxed and let go of Ren's hair, which she must have been gripping fairly tightly. He hadn't even complained!

Ren picked up Yang's legs and moved them onto the bed, then lay down next to her. More kisses were definitely called for. The nice thing about kisses is that they never run out. Yang reached down and took Ren's cock in her hand, slowly running her fingers up and down it.

"I think I'm wet enough now. Do you think I'm wet enough? I'm wet enough." Yang reached for one of the condoms and tore open the package. "Come here, you."

Ren got onto his knees, looking down on Yang. Tongue peeking out between her lips, she put the condom on the top of his cock, pinching the top, and rolled it down. Even easier to do than on the banana they had practiced this with in sex-ed class years ago, because unlike a banana, Ren's cock was attached on one end and stood up all by itself, so she could use both hands. She looked up.

"There you go. All ready." She ran her hands up Ren's body, to his chest. "Fuck me."

Ren moved back a little, then put his hands under Yang's knees and pulled her to him. He put one hand on the bed next to Yang's head, and with the other guided the tip of his cock between her legs. Yang looked up at him, holding perfectly still, taking deep breaths.

" _Fuck_ me," she whispered.

Ren pushed his hips forward, entering her easily, all the way. He lowered himself onto his elbows, his face just a few inches away from Yang's.

"Don't make me ask you again."

Ren pulled back slowly, while Yang moved her hips, adjusting, feeling her way into the movement. Then, just as slowly, Ren pushed into her again.

"Yes."

Ren set a slow pace, gently first, playing rough comes later. He tried to feel everything at the same time, the slick warmth between Yang's legs, the soft touch of her breasts against his chest, her legs wrapped round him, her hands on his back, the look in her eyes.

"More?" he whispered.

" _Yes_!"

Their movements became quicker, their sighs turned into grunts, then cries. Ren closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he felt Yang tightening herself round him. Then, with a shared cry, all the brakes came loose. They moved faster and faster, pushing into each other hard, without limits. In the middle of passion, they pulled away too far and Ren slipped out, followed by a mad scramble to get him back in and continue, still going faster. Yang felt Ren tighten up on top of her, moved her hands down, and pressed her fingernails into his butt, pulling him as deep into her as she could. Her legs shook as she came, while Ren kept pushing into her, faster, _faster_ , until with a final cry, he lifted himself up, then slowly collapsed on top of Yang, fighting for breath. He took Yang's face between his hands and kissed her, because he had to, because there was nothing else he could do and _live_. The mist flowed away and he found himself looking into Yang's eyes, felt her hand running through his hair, drank in her smile.

There were things to take care of. He reached down and slowly pulled out of her. She gave a little regretful whimper. He pulled off the condom, checked to see if it was alright, tied a knot in it. He dropped it beside the bed. They'd tidy up later. More important things right now.

Yang was lying down with her head on her arm, watching him. Ren lay down next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, then just let it wander wherever it would go, following the curves of her hips, legs. Yang blinked slowly.

"That was _nice_ ," she said.

"Hmm," said Ren, running his hand over her breast, feeling her nipple pressing in his palm.

Yang drew circles on Ren's chest with her fingertip while he took deep breaths. She laughed.

"Are you _still_ out of breath?"

Ren slowed down his breathing. "Would I have given you my best if I wasn't?"

"Heh." Yang kissed him briefly on the lips. "Thank you." 

 

She slid herself on top of him, hands running through his hair, while he ran his hands up and down her back, fingertips barely touching, enjoying the shivers he was giving her. Yang sat up on his legs, fingers moving on his stomach. He looked up at her, thinking about the idiots who looked at her and only saw how big her tits were. Her hair ran over her breasts in gentle messy curls. Holding his breath, he let his eyes wander over her body, and wherever they stopped, there was beauty, grace, strength. He caught her eyes, and her slow smile mirrored his.

 _Lust_.

Without a word, Yang held out her hand, and Ren reached out for another condom from the side table. Yang put it on him without even looking at her hands. She raised herself, put Ren's cock where it needed to go and lowered herself with a hungry little groan. Ren pushed his hips up to meet her. Yang leaned her hands on Ren's shoulders, and bent forward till the angle was just right. She started to move her hips, slowly picking up speed, breathing hard, eyes half closed in concentration. Ren's hands slowly moved from her thighs to her waist, to her breasts. Yang looked at him with a smile and leaned into his hands. She gripped his shoulders, pressing fingernails into his skin, and sped up. Ren couldn't keep up with her and just held still, as Yang's skin started to glow with sweat. Her breasts felt warm in his hands, almost hot enough to burn him, and he opened his eyes wide as Yang's long blonde hair started to glow with more than the light of the afternoon sun. Yang gave a yell, and put so much force in her movement that Ren thought they'd break the bed, and that even if they did, they wouldn't stop. Yang closed her eyes and bared her teeth, giving Ren every shred of her strength till sweat ran down her forehead, and in little streams down her back. Ren moved his hands to her bottom, gripping her hard, and with a high-pitched scream, Yang opened her eyes wide. Ren saw that they had turned a deep red. He held on tight, pushing himself up into her as hard as she was pushing down, and felt her whole body tightening up. Ren came with a loud cry, desperately hanging on, keeping up the thrusts until Yang sat up straight, head thrown back, and cried out as her body shook. She became limp, and her head fell forward. Ren grabbed her arms to keep her from falling off the bed and slowly lowered her on top of him, panting for breath. She looked up at him, a savage laugh in her eyes, and kissed him like she meant never to stop. 

 

"Well, that honestly was my best. Like it?"

By way of an answer, Ren took another chocolate-covered peanut from the bag and flicked it at Yang's face. She caught it in her mouth.

"More."

Ren threw her another peanut. She caught it.

"Hmm. More."

Ren took another peanut out of the bag, held it between his teeth, and kissed Yang. Yang won the fight for the peanut.

"Using your semblance to do it is really above and beyond," said Ren. "Are you sure that's allowed?"

Yang shrugged. "Most of the time I use my semblance to ruin people's day. Using it to make someone happy..." She accepted another peanut from Ren, licked molten chocolate off her lip. "Is kinda nice."

Ren took the last peanut out of the bag and held it high above Yang's face. He dropped it, and it bounced on her chin. By moving quickly, she managed to catch it between her breasts.

"Uh-oh. Molten chocolate."

Ren helpfully bent over her and with his lips took the peanut from between Yang's breasts. There was a smudge of chocolate, which he cleaned away with his tongue, making Yang giggle. She looked up as her phone chimed its message tone. She flipped it open and looked. 

 

>   
>  Motorcycle done. Come pick it up any time before eight thirty. If later, I'll leave the key with the neighbors. Lily.

 

Yang looked at the time. Seven forty five. Hmmm... She looked at Ren, then at the single package left on the side table.

"One more round?"

Ren reached for the condom. 

* * *

Lily the mechanic took one look at Yang and snorted with laughter.

"I know what you've been _doing_ ," she said, in a bright sing-song voice.

"Mind your own damn _business_ ," said Yang, in the same tone.

Lily chuckled, and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "Filters changed, fresh oil, tyres checked, back tyre probably needs changing the next two thousand miles or so. Bill going to your dad as usual?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Lily."

"My pleasure. Now take that young man out of here. I swear he looks thinner now than he did this morning."

Ren opened his mouth, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again. They got on the bike, Yang driving. She switched on the headlights and drove out onto the road with Ren close behind her. A few minutes later, they hit the motorway. Yang let go of the handlebars, took Ren's hands and put them on her breasts.

"Don't let go now," she said, and opened up the throttle, making Bumblebee's front wheel rise precisely half a wheel's height above the road.

Twenty seconds later, she hit the sweet spot.

**Author's Note:**

> The town of Dinorwig really exists in Wales, and it has an electric plant more or less like I'm describing here. Its main purpose in life is to store energy for when everybody comes home, and turns on the computer to read my story and comment on it.
> 
> Who said that porn can't be educational?


End file.
